


早安，Mr. Stark

by 00Yaya00



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Embarrassment, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Yaya00/pseuds/00Yaya00
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	早安，Mr. Stark

“早上好，斯塔克先生。”

托尼刚昏昏沉沉睁开自己的眼睛的时候，男孩已经穿戴整齐，把早晨的阳光漏进房里。

“我热了一杯牛奶，煎了鸡蛋和火腿，”彼得把托盘拿到托尼面前。

托尼揉了揉自己的脑袋，掀开被子一股酒味，自己什么都没穿。

我昨晚…喝酒了？

彼得坐到托尼旁边，托盘放到托尼腿上。

彼得一直盯着托尼等待他清晨的第一句话，然而托尼内心翻江倒海，昨晚干了什么事他一点都记不起来了。

“彼得…”

“嗯？”男孩还在盯着他，懒洋洋的阳光照在他的身上。

“我昨晚，”托尼咽了咽口水，“干了什么？”

彼得转过头偷笑，但是显而易见托尼看得一清二楚。彼得挪了挪托盘，嘴上的笑还是没有藏住说：“你先吃饭。”

“我昨晚…”托尼叉起了鸡蛋，抬起头时彼得已经走到了门口，背影看起来都在笑。

托尼喝了两口牛奶，没什么滋味，心里回忆着昨晚自己干了什么。他记得昨天下午他在试图升级蜘蛛侠的战衣，然后叫来了小蜘蛛侠。

之后呢？

托尼皱着眉头歪着头也想不出昨晚自己干了什么。

突然有一个画面进入到托尼的回忆里。

自己摇晃着酒杯，酒水在酒杯里回旋。自己也摇晃着走向那位小高中生。酒杯被放在他身后的吧台上，他们呼吸相闻，腿缠绕在一起，下身紧靠在一起，体温向对方传递。

他们亲吻了。

彼得的唇是柔软的温润的，透着一股简单的纯粹的气息，没有任何偏向，没有任何含义。那只是彼得的唇而已。

托尼身上的胡茬、烈酒的气息在向他侵略，揉搓着他单薄的生长中的躯体。托尼贪婪地吮吸着掠夺着，彼得不是上天赋予的礼物，不是恶魔勾引人类的创造，彼得就是彼得，彼得站在那里就足够了。彼得帕克就是彼得帕克，是纯粹的虚无的。托尼觉得他的这个想法有些过分，但他无法反对自己，托尼觉得彼得超脱于世间。他渴求着渴望着他的一切。

完了。

“彼得！”

“在，”彼得正在客厅里收拾叮叮当当的酒杯，“史塔克先生”

“我昨晚是不是…？”

“是，”男孩答得笃定，但脸上笑意不止。

“你为什么一直在笑，”史塔克终于发现了奇怪的地方。

“你不会想知道的”

“我想知道，”托尼瞪着眼睛，声音变大了，“你有没有好好清理自己”

“我不需要，”彼得收拾托盘，“你昨晚睡着了”

“我睡着了？”

“你把我丢在床上，然后睡着了”

“我睡着了？”

“是的，”彼得笑着说，“我说了你不会想知道的”

这太丢人了。


End file.
